Field of the Invention
This specification relates to communication connectors.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-507110 discloses an electrical connector capable of receiving four USB plug connectors. This electrical connector includes a housing, electrical contacts made of L-shaped metal pieces, an outer shield and an inner shield. Electrical contacts are fixed side by side in a lateral direction for each USB plug connector.
A cable may be used as a conductor instead of a metal bar and has wires exposed at an end part of the cable where a coating is removed. Intervals between the wires easily change in this part where the wires are exposed, and impedance change points of the wires are created to reflect signals. Thus, communication quality may be reduced.
This specification discloses a communication connector that suppresses a reduction of communication quality.